


Want to ruin you, want to make you lose your mind

by Thorpe



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Cause they started talking so we're doing feelings too, Established Relationship, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Pussy Spanking, Smut, literally that's it, reverse dynamic, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorpe/pseuds/Thorpe
Summary: Jackie blinked. What the hell. Usually, Jan would be leaning on the wall seductively or laying in bed, face flushed and fingertips already glistening, waiting - always waiting - for Jackie to make a move. To give instructions and praise. But this Jan took the initiative and moved with intent. Jackie gulped and let the hands on her shoulders push her back against the door.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	Want to ruin you, want to make you lose your mind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it instead of sleeping. I might have quite a few regrets.
> 
> As usual, I own nothing but my imagination, and I won't apologize for it.

Jackie leaned on the door and exhaled, enjoying the warm air of the apartment against the cold skin of her cheeks. It was nice, it really was, but the chill of the late autumn evening had her seeking a different kind of warmth. She looked around the living room, searching. 

"Jan?" She called, pushing herself to a standing position. Her girlfriend should be home - given that it was her own idea for Jackie to come over after work - but more often than not she was all over Jackie before she even entered properly, so no sight of her was a bit surprising. She was sliding her bag off her shoulder when she heard footsteps approaching. She raised her eyes to look at the direction Jan was coming from, a smile already forming on her lips when-

Her bag hit the floor with a soft _thud_. Jackie wouldn't be surprised if her jaw followed suit. 

Jan was standing in front of her. Jan was smiling and her eyes were gleaming. Jan was wearing a dark blue robe, which was barely tied and doing nothing to hide the maddeningly see-through lace covering her body. She put a hand on Jackie's jaw and pulled her close, placing a slow, languid kiss on her lips. When Jackie’s brain caught up with what was happening enough for her to return the kiss, Jan was already moving away.

"Let's take this off." Jackie just nodded and was left to look at Jan helplessly as her palms roamed over her shoulders under the coat and slid it off her, letting it fall to the floor. Jackie blinked. _What the hell._ Usually, Jan would be leaning on the wall seductively or laying in bed, face flushed and fingertips already glistening, waiting - always waiting - for Jackie to make a move. To give instructions and praise. But this Jan took the initiative and moved with intent. Jackie gulped and let the hands on her shoulders push her back against the door.

"You forgot your gloves again," Jan observed in a casual tone, holding Jackie's hands in her own. "Here, let me warm you up."

Her left palm was placed on Jan’s cleavage, and Jackie swallowed hard as she saw goosebumps forming on the exposed skin. But then Jan lifted the right one to her lips and started covering Jackie's knuckles with kisses, darting her tongue out to circle one, then dragging it along the length of her middle finger. All thoughts left Jackie's head when she saw Jan open her mouth just enough to put two of Jackie's fingers inside, suggestively flicking her tongue between them, before gently sucking one inside and releasing it with a pop.

"What are you doing?" With effort, she tore her eyes away from Jan’s lips and met her mischievous gaze.

"Trying to seduce you," Jan announced matter of factly. "Is that alright?"

Jackie huffed and trailed her eyes down Jan's body, taking her all in, now that Jan took a cautious step back to make room between them. Not much - Jackie was pretty positive she'd go mad if she was left without the heat of Jan's body radiating onto hers, having to just look - but enough to give Jackie a way out. _As if._ She lowered her hand from Jan’s cleavage and pulled her close again, digging her fingers into the thin material on Jan's hips. "More than alright."

Jan kissed her chaste and sweet, but before Jackie could deepen it, she moved away again. Jackie pouted slightly and tried to chase her lips, but Jan slid her hand into her hair and tugged sharply.

"Behave," Jan said in a low voice Jacke had never heard her use before. She felt her knees get weak. "You're not getting anything until I say you can."

It wasn't a question, Jan didn't ask for confirmation, but Jackie found herself nodding eagerly either way. She was used to being the one in charge - and enjoyed it thoroughly - but, _god_ , was this working for her. Jan smirked. "Take your shirt off."

Jackie did a quick work of the buttons of her shirt and pulled it open. She had chosen to forego a bra that morning, and Jan's little whine made her believe she could turn this whatever-it-was to her stride. But then Jan's palm came to massage one of Jackie's breasts and she was mouthing hotly on the side of Jackie's neck - dangerously close to that one spot that made her crazy - and her brain got empty again, head lulling weakly to the side. Jan singlehandedly fumbled with the zipper at the back of Jackie's skirt, and she was torn between wanting to get rid of her clothes _immediately_ and keeping Jan's fingers on her breast, twisting and pinching her nipple in a way that made her eyes roll back. She whined at the loss of the contact, and if Jan ever intended to make it quick, that seemed to change her mind. She squeezed Jackie's ass through the material before pulling the zipper and tugging the skirt down the hips. Jackie toed off her shoes impatiently, hoping to pick up the pace, but Jan wasn’t having it. She got down, took her time taking Jackie's tights off - trailing her blunt nails down and up the length of Jackie's legs before even starting to roll the nylon down, scraping her knee with her teeth, teasing. Jackie risked a peek and she had to remind herself to breathe because the sight of Jan on her knees sucked all air out of her lungs. _Fuck_. She was hot all over, itching to grab Jan’s hair and tug her mouth right where she wanted it, but she balled her fists and forced herself to stay still. Finally, she was left only in her black cotton panties, and Jan got up to stand in front of her, her eyes burning. Jackie's hips instinctively pushed forward, asking for attention. If Jan wouldn't touch her right that second-

Jackie felt a sharp slap against her pussy. She yelped at the contact, surprised at first, then moaned as she felt the sensation recoil and cause her toes to curl. She caught eye contact with Jan, bit on her lower lip, and rolled her hips again. She landed herself two smacks more, back arching against the door.

"You're gonna be a good girl for me, baby?" Jan whispered into Jackie's ear, and she felt her lips fall open, letting out a moan. "You're gonna let me ruin you?"

For a second, Jackie entertained the idea of getting her usual control back. Of biting Jan's shoulder, her nipples, her hip bones, and insides of her tights. Of flipping them over and making Jan mewl before making her scream. But it was intoxicating - her sweet girl taking the lead like that. She was already so stupidly wet, her mind cloudy from how badly she needed Jan's fingers or Jan's tongue to do something, _anything_.

"Yes." Jan snapped the elastic of Jackie’s panties. She shook her head, smiling impishly. Jackie swallowed and cursed the blush appearing on her cheeks. “Yes, I’ll be good.”

“I don’t know, baby. If you want this-” Jan moved her own panties to the side and pushed a finger into herself, voice shivering slightly, “-you’ve got to try a bit more.”

Jackie watched transfixed as Jan continued to finger herself, head thrown back, hand palming her tit over the baby blue lace - _that fucking show off, Jackie loved it so much_ \- her mouth completely dry, but the wet patch on her pants growing.

“You know, I was really looking forward to playing with you today.” With a gasp, Jan withdrew her fingers and reached to trace them along Jackie’s slit over the material. It absolutely wasn’t enough, but Jackie was so gone she would take anything. She spread her legs a bit, hoping to get more out of the ghosting touch. “But if you won’t be good…”

“I will. I’ll be so fucking good for you,” Jackie whined, chest heaving. Her cheeks stung, but Jan applied more pressure as a reward, making Jackie mewl. She didn’t know if it was Jan’s arousal or her own, but her underwear was positively ruined. She needed more.

“I want you to let go,” Jan whispered into her open mouth, fingertips drawing little circles. Jackie’s whole body shook. When she retracted her hand, Jackie had to bite her lip to keep a frustrated cry in. Jan’s brown eyes were challenging, and it took a beat for Jackie’s spinning head to realize she was waiting for her to react.

“Fuck, Jan. Whatever you want.”

Jan’s smile was annoyingly smug, but it made her look so crazily hot. Jackie needed to see that more. “Whatever?” She teased, hand hovering milimetres from where Jackie needed it. 

“Yeah, whatever. I trust you, just-”

“Just what?” Jan goaded, fingers coming to a rest on the material, but not moving. Jackie felt her legs begin to shiver and huffed. _Fuck that._

“Please.” It came out hoarse and quiet, and Jan’s hand didn’t move, so she swallowed and tried again. “Please, Jan, please, I ne-” She was cut off by a hard kiss.

“I love you so fucking much,” she murmured, her free hand trailing along Jackie’s jaw, sparking little bolts of electricity. Suddenly, Jackie felt Jan hook a finger around the crotch of her panties and pull. She took a step back, muscles of her arm flexing in a way that made Jackie gulp before she moved to follow, knees weak, hoping, praying, that Jan was leading her towards the bedroom. With Jan looking at her this hungrily, she was ready to come right then and there, and she had been promised _playtime_.

Finally - finally - they got onto the bed. Jackie laid down, but kept her eyes glued to her girlfriend’s swaying moves as she slipped off the robe, which had come undone and fell off one of her shoulders. She muttered a curse under her breath - she could stare at Jan for hours, but right then she really needed to touch. Jan crawled over Jackie’s body, sucking kisses up her chest before pressing against her lips. They kissed messily, Jackie’s hands squeezing Jan’s sides and ass as Jan fiddled with the clasp of her bra. Eventually, the piece of material was thrown away haphazardly and Jan grounded her body down, squishing their naked tits together, her leg crowding in between Jackie’s. Pulling Jan close, Jackie tried to get more friction, but as soon as Jan caught on what she was doing, she started lifting herself up. After final licks to Jackie’s lips, Jan sat back on her heels, just looking at the desperate woman spread in front of her. Jackie’s face was flushed, her pupils brown wide, and hands twisting the material of the comforter. With a smirk, she slowly trailed one nail down her sternum, making Jackie squirm. She continued down Jackie’s stomach, biting a chuckle when Jackie let out a high noise as she stroked that place on her abdomen that was just ticklish enough to tease. She slipped two fingers under the band on Jackie’s hips and lifted it off her skin, peeling her panties off. Jackie moaned, relieved. Her eyes fluttered shut - she couldn’t focus on anything else than the pulsating between her legs. Her instinct was to touch herself, do something about it, but she remembered what Jan said earlier and clutched the comforter, waiting for Jan’s next move. Her eyes flew open when she heard Jan speak.

“Play with your pussy for me.” Jackie’s head spun and she felt a new rush of wetness. _Fucking hell._ She pushed two fingers into herself right away, and her whole body vibrated at how good it felt. _Finally_. She pumped them in and out fast a couple of times, enjoying the stretch, before settling for a slower tempo and catching Jan’s eyes. She gasped and sighed, half from pleasure rolling over her body in sync with her movements, half putting on a show.

“Good girl,” Jan purred. She moved to straddle one of Jackie’s thighs and the feeling of her slowly grinding her hips made Jackie lose the rhythm. Jan’s hand wrapped around Jackie’s wrist, pressing and pulling, effectively fucking Jackie with her own fingers. “You like that baby?”

Jackie just nodded, mouth agape. She was in heaven, more turned on than she’d ever been before. Jan bent to suck her nipple, simultaneously picking up the pace and driving Jackie’s fingers harder into her. Jackie’s head was trashing to the sides, moans spilling from her mouth uncontrollably. She tangled her free hand in Jan’s hair, bringing her mouth even closer. Her wrist strained from the uncomfortable position, but it all felt too fucking good. With all the teasing at the entrance, it was all becoming too much too quick. She tried to focus on moving her thigh in tandem with Jan’s slow movements, and the sound pulled out of Jan’s throat brought her even closer to the edge. Blindly, she reached for her clit with her thumb, and the impact of Jan slamming her hand down made her see stars. She adjusted her fingers and, god, it was _over_.

“I’m- Jan, so close, I-” She was panting, barely getting her words out. Jan leaned back at that and used her free hand to still her hips, changing the angle ever so slightly, the hold on her wrist got tighter. “That’s it, that’s it, I’m-”

Jackie shouted when, at the last moment, Jan yanked her fingers out of her. She tried to break away, chase her orgasm, but Jan’s grasp was unyielding.

“What. The fuck,” she spat, trying to get her breathing under control. She looked at Jan disbelievingly. _What’s just happened?_

“I told you - you’re not getting anything until I let you. And you,” she let go of Jackie’s hand to drop over her body and give her a quick peck, “didn’t ask.”

Her mouth fell open involuntarily and she just looked at Jan incredulously, trying to find a comeback, but coming up with nothing. This was her Jan, her sweet pillow princess, asking her to- After a while, she shook her head and burst into laughter. “Fuck, where the hell did that come from?”

Jan beamed, pleased with how impressed Jackie sounded. She shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “I have my moments.” She leaned down and brought Jackie’s lips closer. Still kissing, she laid on her side and propped herself on her elbow, her hand caressing Jackie’s skin, going lower and lower until her fingertips were dancing on her abdomen. Jackie felt her muscles tighten again and she moved away to look at Jan, who batted her eyelids flirtatiously. “You think you can go again? See if you’ve learnt anything?”

Jackie exhaled and bent her knees, giving Jan better access when she situated herself between Jackie’s spread legs, waiting for whatever was to come. She really hoped she was on the list this time. 

Jan had other ideas.

In minutes Jan set a fast tempo - shallow strokes hitting just shy of where she knew Jackie liked it best, that were doing great at railing Jackie up, but nothing else. 

“Stop teasing,” Jackie gritted. She was going mad, rolling her hips and scraping her nails down Jan’s back - trying to pull a reaction out of her - but getting nothing. Jan cocked an eyebrow.

“You have two fingers up your pussy and call that teasing? I thought I'm needy,” Jan mocked, leaning to bite at Jackie’s ear when she let out a frustrated moan. She added another finger with ease, and the feeling of fullness was welcomed, but the restricted movements still weren’t enough. Jackie whined, high and desperate. “You need to tell me what you want,” Jan reminded calmly.

Jackie’s huffed and held Jan’s gaze. She licked her lips. “I want you to do better. Unless that’s all you’ve got,” she dared. Jan’s eyes got darker immediately. Jackie felt a shiver go down her spine - Jan never backed up from a challenge. Suddenly, Jan crooked her fingers upwards and started slamming into Jackie. When her thumb pressed against Jackie’s clit, she couldn’t keep from shouting. Each stroke sent waves of pleasure through her body, making her bite on her lip to contain her moans. Her hips shook, falling out of the rhythm, her hands travelling across Jan’s skin with a mind of their own. The hot air on her ear and muttered _so hot, gorgeous, so fucking hot_ almost sent her over the edge.

“I need- I’m going to cum, baby. I need to cum, Jan, I-” She was cut out by a hoarse moan. Her body was on overdrive, trying to match Jan’s pace, grounding herself on her fingers, getting so close, _so close_. One precise stroke had her see white, and Jackie’s words started to spill involuntarily. ”Please, please, please, plea-”

“No.”

Jackie’s nerve system was on fire. Her lungs were burning and her muscles kept clenching around nothing. Jan was saying something, but she couldn’t focus on the words. She hadn’t realised she was bucking her hips until Jan’s hand came to still her.

“Shhh.” Jan was petting her hair, and for a second that felt like too much, before becoming not enough again. “You’re alright?”

Jackie nodded, not trusting her voice just yet. Exhaling slowly, she opened her eyes and met Jan’s cautious gaze. “Yeah, I just…”

“Yes?”

“I just really fucking need to come,” Jackie spat. She finally came back to her senses after almost blacking out when Jan took her fingers out and ruined her orgasm again. She was tired, she was sweaty - she could feel her hair sticking to her forehead and the skin of her back - and if Jan wouldn’t do anything, she was ready to explode.

Jan snorted before smirking playfully. “You’re sure you don’t want to play one more?” She teased, but lowered her body to lay between Jackie’s legs. She ran her fingers up and down her thighs, coaxing them further apart. Jackie shivered. 

Jan hummed, satisfied with how wet Jackie was, but took her time getting to the centre - biting and kissing everywhere she could reach but the place Jackie wanted her to focus on. Jackie put her hand in Jan’s hair and tugged, but that just made her still.

“Behave,” she warned, voice dropping low again. “Don’t make me spank you again.”

The memory caused Jackie to moan, and her hand immediately travelled up to squeeze her own breast. 

“Oh, you really liked that, didn’t you?” Jan mocked. She used her thumb to press against Jackie’s clit, hard, making her back arch. “You think you could come just from that?”

The idea got Jackie even wetter, but that was not what she wanted. She pushed against Jan’s touch and, looking at Jan, shook her head.

“You want my fingers? Or do you want me to eat you out?” Jackie clenched at that, and Jan smirked at the sight, but didn’t move. “Tell me, baby.”

“I-” Jan pressed her finger a bit more and started drawing little circles, sending sparks through Jackie’s body and making it even harder to focus. She licked her lips. “I want your tongue. I- Please, want to come on your tongue, I need- Please, baby, I-”

Jan must have deemed that good enough, because in a quick motion, her mouth replaced her finger on Jackie’s clit, making her gasp and throw her head back. She flicked her tongue and Jackie’s legs shook, before pulling her hips closer and licking inside her. Waves of pleasure were rolling through her body. She was twisting on the bunched comforter, not knowing what to do with herself. All she could think about was Jan, and how good it felt when Jan’s fingers spread her to give her tongue a better access, and how her toes curled when Jan went back to sucking at her clit, and how she had never seen anything hotter than Jan moving her hand to touch herself while eating her out. She pinched her nipple at the feeling of a familiar tension growing.

“You’re gonna- Fuck, yes. I need to- Don’t stop, don’t stop, please, please.” She couldn’t control the pleas spilling from her lips. Jan doubled down on her efforts, pushing her tongue as deep as she could before trailing her tongue up her folds and alternating between sucking and lapping at Jackie’s clit, moving along to the chasing of her hips, and Jackie decided that was enough of a permission. She interlocked her fingers with Jan’s hand holding her hip and came with a silent shout, back arched. She was gone, flying, Jan’s mouth helping her ride out her orgasm the only thing connecting her with earth. 

Afterwards, she was laying on her back, unmoving, with Jan curled around her, trying to even out their breathing. Feeling of _relief_ still washing through her. 

"How are you feeling?" Jan put her palm on Jackie's cheek and used it turn her face to the side. Jackie managed to peck the tip of Jan's thumb resting on her lips.

"Great. Ruined," she admitted, chest still heaving, which made Jan preen.

“You were so good for me, you did so well,” Jan cooed while covering her face in light kisses. Warmth spread in Jackie’s chest - she was beginning to understand why Jan liked being praised so much. She got a sudden idea and pushed herself up on her elbows with a little effort.

“I could do even better,” she whispered before kissing Jan and rolling them over. She used her leg to press against the apex of Jan’s thighs until she had Jan moaning into her mouth. Any touch against her pussy was making her wince slightly, but she was determined to pay Jan back. “You were so good to me too, I think you deserve a reward, pretty girl.”

She started kissing down Jan’s body, stopping to suck a few marks on her way, pushing all her buttons, enjoying the pitched sounds and choked cries she was already pulling out of her.

“Next time,” Jan heaved, lifting her hips to help Jackie get rid of her soaked panties, “next time, I’m gonna get you to beg for real.”

“Beg?” Jackie teased, although she felt her stomach tighten at the idea of a next time. She made herself comfortable between Jan’s thighs, fingers aimlessly playing with the wetness coating Jan’s hair. She shot Jan a look, smiling wildly. “I think I need you to show me yourself first.”

**Author's Note:**

> I too like it when people use their words, so come say hi on Tumblr, @freykitten


End file.
